And then you came back
by eclaredegrassi95
Summary: Clare broke u with Eli and know it is 5 years later...some drama but there is more fluff then drama
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first fanfic, if this reminds you of 'I miss you' by iloveelifromdehgrassi, that's OK...the first chapter is somewhat like it, but I promise the others won't be, so special thanks to you iloveelifromdehgrassi for letting me do this one :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi, if I did there would be way more eclare, emma n sean would be the ones who got married, holly j n declan would be together, and tprobablyrwouldn'tuldnt be as much drama.**

_* Flashback *_

_As I stood there, in my bedroom, looking at that little pink plus sign I knew I had to tell Eli, but how could I his life was finally going well, and that's when I realizes what I had to do..._

_-Later that day-_

_I was so scared, I knew that one day he would eventually leave me if he knew, It would just be to much for him, and I knew I couldn't let him do that...so I had to. Just then he walked into 'The Dot' with is perfect emerald eyes searching the crowd for me,then they met my gaze, I could have died right then._

_"Hey blue-eyes" he said while walking towards me._

_"Hey" I said in a weak voice, he immediately knew something was wrong._

_"What's wrong" he asked sounding concerned._

_"I...I.." I hesitated, thinking if this was the right thing to do or not. Of cores it was...Right?_

_"What?" he said with worry in his voice and eyes. It hurt so so bad to see him like that._

_"I can't do this!" I blurted out_

_"What do you mean? Do what?"_

_"This, us" I said as my vision started to blur._

_"What, I don't understand" he said in a small, sad voice._

_"I have to go" I said and started running, with tears pouring down my face. I herd him get up out of his chair and he yelled_

_"Wait!...Clare!" But I kept running, when I got home I was out of breath, I told my mom how it all went and with that we moved. Not far, about an hour, but the only person besides our family to know where we were was Alli and I trusted her not to tell._

_*** **End Flashback** * **_

Now here I am over 5 years later and I am still thinking about Eli every day, not that its easy to forget him when our son Ryesse looks and acts exactly like him, his favorite color is black, he has dark brown hair and gorgeous emerald eyes, and he had that same little smirk just like his father. I had just dropped

Ryesse off at school, I was walking into my office and my secretary said that I had a story to look at and the writer would be in soon and that we were going to have a meeting. I said okay and entered my office. I sat down and saw the copy of the book on my desk and started to read, "Her eyes like two endless oceans, I got lost in them whenever I looked at them, they were one of the first things I noticed about her." I smiled while reading. Then I herd a knock on my door and Tracy walked in.

"Miss Edwards, he is here" she said

"Okay, let him in" I said while still looking at the reading in front of me, It took me a moment to look up, but when I did I was a man in all black, dark brown hair, emerald eyes, with a small smirk on his face looking at me. I was wide eyed with my mouth hanging open, we just looked at each other for a few minutes until he broke the silence

"Hey Clare" he said in a nervous but happy voice, and I just continued to stare at him, then my boss came in braking me away from my gaze. We all sat down and I still haven't said anything to Eli. My boss was talking to Eli for awhile and then turned to me.

"So, did you get a chance to read it?" he questioned. But I was still out of it until he tapped me. I snapped back and said

"What?" then he asked me again and I said

"Oh, I didn't get to read much"

"Well what did you think so far"

"Its ummm"

"Awkwardly constructed, filled with hyperbole, and generally sloppy." Eli said with a smirk, mocking me from my youth. I smiled and said

"No, I was going to say good, really really good"

My boss just looked at me then Eli a few times, shrugged and continued to talk. I had no clue what he was talking about because I couldn't think of anything but Eli. Before I knew it it was 3. I look at my watch and said

"Crap!" then my boss said

"What?" that was immediately followed with an "Oh...cant he just take the bus or something"

"No he's only..." then I looked at Eli who was completely confused. "He's only 5" I said in a quiet voice. I look over at Eli who was stilled confused and then I saw his eyes widen at the realization.

**Thanks for reading! oh and the name Ryesse is just the way I spell Reese,,,idk y...i just do and yes he is in kinder-garden. So review or not. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice reveiws from my last chapter, idk how many chapters there will be but there will be a good amount, I already wrote like 20 some pages in my notebook and I have sooo much more to add, also this will evenuatlly be in Eli's POV, also this should be a bit ]longer then the last, anyways enjoy :)**

"I, I have to go" I said quickly and ran out of the room.

When I got out of the building, it was raining a bit, but I still stopped to catch my breath, and I started to cry a little, this was all to much. I didn't realize that Eli had been running after me until her came out a few seconds after me. He walked up to me and turned me to face him, cupped my face and kissed me. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't, it just felt so right, he put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck, and he pulled me closer to him deepening the kiss, then we both reluctently pulled away in need of air, our faces were just inches apart, we took a few moments for our breathing to regulate, then he lifted his head up and said

"Why didn't you tell me?" he looked deep into my eyes. I look at the ground.

"Because I thought you would leave" I quietly admitted and continued.

"I was trying to save myself from the pain latter" he took his hand and lifted my chin up, and looked right into my eyes.

" I would never, ever leave, no matter what." he said and I could tell he wasn't lieing by the way he was looking at me. I looked at the ground again, then he put his arms around me and pulled me in to a hug. I missed him so much, his warmth, his smell, his _everything. _Then he leanded down to my ear and wispered,

"I love you so much" I looked up at him and said

"I love you too" a smile appered on my face. We stood there just looking at each other for another minute, then I remembered Ryesse.

"I have to go" I said

"I want to come with you" he sad in a serious and sweet tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Of cores" he said with a smile. We started walking towards and I saw his hearse.

"You still have it!" I said with a small laugh

"Well of cores I do, and it's a him" he said in a sarcastic way

"Sorry, but if you don't mind I would rather not pick up my..." he looked at me when I said my, so I corrected myself

"_Our_ son up from school in a hearse"

"Fine, but just this once" he said smartly. We walked over to my car and I got my keys out of my purse and he snatched then right out of my hand

"Excuse me, but what do you think your doing?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Driving, you don't think that i'm going to let _**you**_ dive _**me**_" he said sarcasticly, i've missed that so much so I simply said

"Whatever you say"

"That's what I thought" he said with a smirk on his face. We started to drive and I took his free hand in mine and laced our fingers together, he look at me and then said

"So it's a boy" with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, he looks exactly like, and acts just like you, his favorite color is black, he has you green eyes and he has that same smirk" he smiled while I said all of this then said

"What's his name?"

"Ryesse" I answerd and he smiled and I immediately knew why.

"That's the name that I always wanted for my son"

"I know that's all I could think about when I was in the hospital, and the name fit him so well"

"But you probably didn't spell it right, R-" I cut him off

"y-e-s-s-e"

"You remembered"

"Of cores I did, and its Ryesse Elijah" I said

"Ryesse Elijah Edwards" he said as if he was checking to make sure it sounded right

"Well not exactly"

"What?"

"Well, its uhh...Ryesse...Goldsworthy"

"You gave him my name?" he sounded happy and he smiled

"Well he is yours and I thought that you deserved to have your name carried out, and I..." he cut me off with another kiss, we pulled apart and he smiled and said

"Thank you" I didnt even realize we were at his school

"I told him about you, and showed him pictures, about two years ago is when he first started asking about you so even though it was hard I still told him, and lately he has been asking more"

"Well then I guess I came at the right time" he said with a smile

" I guess so, so I will go in and get him, you just stay here, he will be so happy to finaly see you" I said with the smile that hasnt left me since our first kiss.

I walked into his classroom, he was sitting at his desk, when he saw me he got up.

"I'm so sorry Miss Smith, I got tied up at work and well its been a really long day, it will never happen again, I promise." I apoligized

"Don't worry about it, your always here on time and well, I can't exactly say that about the other parents." she said with a slight laugh. I just smiled in response.

"Goodnight Miss Smith" Ryesse said

"You too" she said with a smile.

"Thank you" I said and she nodded in return.

As we were walking out I couldn't help but smile and Ryesse noticed.

"Why are you smileing so much mommy?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"I've just had a really great day sweetheart" I said

"Oh...okay" he said and looked straight ahead and that's when he saw him, just a few feet in front of us.

_**Ok so what did ya think...I know it was sooo fluffy but who cares, I will most likely be updating this every/every-other day. So let me know what ya think :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone...i am so sorry bout my last chapter...i think my mind was somewhere else cause I totally forgot to use spell check, hope u could get through it OK. Anyways here is the next chapter :)**

His face lit up the second he saw him, and Ryesse immediately looked up at me.

"Is that.." I immediately started nodding and then he took off towards Eli, I saw Eli's face light up when he saw him running and he opened his arms waiting for the big hug that was coming from his newly found son. Ryesse went full speed into Eli's arms, Eli picked Ryesse up and they were both giving each other huge hug, I started to walk towards them and all three of us had the biggest smiles on our faces. When I got to them they were ending their hug but Eli continued to hold Ryesse which made my heart melt.

"How about we go home" I said and Eli smiled and nodded, I gave him directions to the house and when we got there and got inside Ryesse asked with excitement in his voice

"Can I show daddy my room!"

"That's fine, but then you have to do your homework" his excitement faded so I continued

"But when your done we can go out and do something" and with that his face lit up again, he grabbed Eli's hand and lead him to his room. A few minutes later I felt Eli's arms wrap around me while I was washing dishes, I was startled at first but soon relaxed and turn around while he was still holding me, and I looked into his eyes.

"I can't believe you let him do that to his room it's so..._dark_"

"Well with a personality like you who knows what he would have dine if I didn't" I said with a slight laugh.

"Oh really, and what about my personality don't you like" he said sarcasticly

"This!" he continued and with that he tightened his grip on me and and began swinging me around the room, lifting me up off the ground at times.

"Eli!..Eli!...let me go!" I said laughing so hard and loud

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to make me" he said while laughing with me, I leaned in and kissed him, his grip on me loosened and even though I didn't want to end the kiss I knew it was my only chance so I slipped out of his grasp and started running for my bedroom.

"No you didn't" he yelled while running after me. I ran into my bedroom slamming the door behind me and jumped on my bed, just a second later he came bursting in behind me, crap I forgot to lock the door, then he jumped right after me.

"I told you I would get you to let me go" I said with a smile of satisfaction and with that we were kissing once again. Once we were done we just stayed there for a few minutes just looking into each others eyes until he broke the silence,

"Clare?" he said as more of a question.

"Hmmm?" I replied

"Why did you just move and change you number and not tell anyone, but Alli of cores"

"Well my mom said it would be best given my current 'situation' and honestly I wanted you to come back to me and I think my mom knew that"

"That night I tried to call you and it said the your number was disconnected and then I went to your house and I saw the note for the movers, so I wrote you because I knew that if I sent them to your old address they would be redirected to your knew one. That was the only way I could get in contact with you." he said honestly,

"Wait, what?...you wrote me" I asked not knowing what he was talking about, he nodded

"Yes, everyday for a year" I looked at him with confusion in my eyes. So he continued

"You never got them?"

"No"

"Well someone did" then I thought about it for a moment.

"And I know exactly who" my face had anger written all over it

"Who?" he questioned

"My mother" I said angrier than ever, and I continued

"I can't believe this, she watched me cry myself to sleep every night until Ryesse was born, and then for months after that, how could she not tell me" I almost yelled at him, and then I felt my tears begin to fall

"Clare...please don't cry, its OK" he said in a soft voice

"No it's not, I could have had you for all theses years but because of her stupidity I had to do it all alone" he pulled me into a tight inbrace and kissed my forehead, then Ryesse walked in.

"Mommy I'm...why are you crying, are you OK"

"Yeah, I'm fine hunny what did you need" I asked while wiping my tears away.

"I'm done with my homework, can we go now" he said with a smile.

"Of cores" Eli answerd for me. Then he turned to me.

"You ready" he asked sweaty, I nodded in response. I will talk to my mom later, I wont let her ruin having a great time with BOTH my boys, again.

**So what did ya think, was it to fluffy? Does it need more drama? Let me know, next chapter should probably be here tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever, its just been tests and homework and then whatever time I have left it seems like I'm babysitting. I couldn't even go to my schools football game yesterday, and yes I know the last chapter had a little bit of 'the notebook' like thing in it but I thought it would be a nice touch, anyways sorry for the wait and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi or Eli and Clare, though I wish I did :'(**

We were driving when Ryesse said

"Where r we going mommy?" I looked from Ryesse to Eli and said

"I don't know, you'll have to ask your dad" Ryesse looked at him then Eli said

"I can't tell you, its a secret" he whispered the 'its a secret part' and he smirked. I rolled my eyes

"You haven't changed one bit have you?" I said with a slight laugh

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't" he said with his signature smirk. It took us an hour to get there, but when we got close I realized where we were, and I turned to him and smiled, and he looked at me and smirked. When we got there Ryesse got jumped out and ran to the door of 'The Dot', it hadn't changed much but I was glad he brought us here

"What is this place" Ryesse asked while looking at the sign above the door

"This is 'The Dot', me and your mom used to come here all the time" Eli said

"oh, that's cool" and with that Ryesse opened the door and we all walked in, I looked around a little searching for a seat when I yelled

"Oh my gosh!" I ran over to Adam and gave him a huge hug

"Um, I kinda need to breath Clare" I let go of him

"Sorry" I said then I turned to Eli and he smirked at me. Then Adam noticed Ryesse and had a questioning look on his face and asked

"Who's the kid"

"Well..." I started, not knowing how to tell him, Eli sensed that and continued for me.

"This is Ryesse, our son" Adams mouth dropped

"WHAT!" he yelled

"Shh, he is sort of the reason why I left" then he turned to Eli

"Did you know about this!" he continued to yell

"NO!, if I had I never would have let her leave here the day she broke up with me" then I continued

"I never told him because I was scared and that I was saving myself from more hurt later" I said sadly

"So you two have a kid?" he said still not grasping the whole concept.

"Yep" Eli said with a smile

"Well OK then...whats your name?" he asked Ryesse while leaning down to his level

"I'm Ryesse" he said with a smile

"Well don't you look exactly like your daddy" Adam said, Ryesse smiled again and looked up at Eli

"So who's hungry" Eli said

"ME!" Ryesse loudly answered. So we all sat down and ordered, we talked about anything and everything, when we were done Eli insisted he pay for everyone, and then we left. When we were outside I gave Adam a hug and said

"we have to go, but we will see you soon"

"By uncle Adam!" Ryesse said and hugged him, he waved and then he was off. When we were on our way home Eli said

"Oh, we have to go get Morty"

"Alright" I said with the smile that felt like it hadn't left all day, witch it probablyly hadn't, when we got to my work we pulled next to Morty and Ryesse yelled

"WOE, is that your car daddy!"

"Well of coures buddy" he said with a smile

"It's AWSOME!" Ryesse exclaimed

"Wanna ride in it" Eli asked and Ryesse nodded his head vigorously. Eli looked at me

"Fine with me" I said and Eli and Ryesse jumped my car and into his, by the time we got back to the house it was 8 pm.

"Can me and Daddy go outside and play" Ryesse asked with hope in his eyes and a smile on his face

That's fine but bath and bed in half an hour" Ryesse smiled and Eli kissed me lightly on the check before Ryesse pulled him into the backyard. The doorbell rang and I immediately answered it

"What's so important Clare?" Alli said as I opened the door wider, I had called her on our way home while I was driving.

"Come here" I said and grabbed her hand and pulled her to my back door and pushed her out of it, I saw here mouth drop as she saw Eli and Ryesse playing.

"Is that..."

"Eli" I finished her sentence for her

"why is he here?" she asked

"Well he found me today at work and everything just fell into place, I will enplane later but I just had to show you" she pulled me into a hug

"I'm really happy for you Clare"

Thanks Alli" I said softly and she lat go of me

"Aunt Alli!" Ryesse yelled while running into her arms

"How's my boy" she said while letting him go

"Good...look it's my daddy" Ryesse said with a smile

"I see that" Alli said turning to Eli

"Hey Alli" Eli said kind of nervously, she got up from were she was sitting and looked at Eli. And he looked like he was bracing himself for her to yell at him, then she hugged him, Eli looked suprised

"Hey Eli, it's good you found her cause I promised myself that if Ryesse was 6 and she was not over you then I would find you and make you come back to her" she lat goo of him and we all let out a little laugh and I looked at Ryesse

"You two only have ten minutes so u better get playing" and with that Ryesse was pulling Eli away yet again. And Alli and I walked back inside

"You, Drew and Kara should have dinner with us, how does Sunday night sound?" I asked (Kara is Drew and Alli's almost four year old daughter)

"That sounds great" Alli said with a smile

"Alright, I'll see you then" I said

"OK, bye" she said while walking out the door.

**So what did ya think, again I'm so sorry for not updating, I will update again ASAP, and sorry for any spelling mistakes, love ya all :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all liked the last chapter, and Eli POV will be coming soon :)**

I went upstairs and got everything ready for Ryesse for his bath and I got his PJ's out, which of course were black and red plaid pants and a black T-shirt, then I went back downstairs and outside.

"Alright, time to come in, I have everything ready for you Ryesse" he looked at me with said eyes so I added

"Now" he angerly stomped inside and up to his room.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so strict" Eli said with a smirk

"Oh shut up" I answered and proceed up the stairs. After Ryesse took his bath he got into his PJ's I tucked him into bed

"Mommy, can daddy read me a bedtime story" he asked with hope in his eyes, I looked to Eli who was leaning in the doorway, he smiled and walked in and asked

"which one do you wanna read" he held up two books, one was a 'Cars' book the other was 'Whinny the Pooh'

"This one" Ryesse pointed to the 'Whinny the Pooh' book, I smiled and said

"Goodnight Ryesse, I love you"

"Goodnight Momma, love you too" he answered, and with that I left. Then I got into the shower and got changed into my PJ's, I went and sat on my bed, just a minute later Eli walked in.

"So how did it go?" I asked

"It was nice, he fell asleep while I was reading" he said with a smile

"Well I guess I better get going" he continued, he turned to the door and started walking and I quickly got off my bed and grabbed his hand

"I don't think so, I just got you back your not leaving again" I said when he turned toward me

"I can come back tomorrow" he said

"No way, you sleeping here tonight" I confidently said while patting the bed beside me

"Well what am I going to wear?" he asked, I thought about it for a minute and then walked to my dresser.

"I don't think anything of yours is gonna fit me" he said in a sarcastic way

"It's not mine" I said

"I really don't think I wanna wear any of your ex's things either" he said kind of jealous/sadly

"Well it is one of my ex's thing, well I guess he is not my Ex anymore" I said while pulling out his favorite 'Dead Hand' T-shirt and a pair of his sweets

"You still have those?" he asked shocked

"Well yeah, of course, I used to wear them all the time when I was pregnant and after I had him" I said

he pulled off his shirt and put this one on and he took off his pants and slide the pants on

"Now they will smell like you again, oh and I'm keeping those when your done"

"No way I haven't seen theses in like six years, I'm keeping them"

"How about we share them" I compromised

"Fine" he reluctantly said, we both climbed into my bed and he wrapped his arms around me

"So are we together?" I asked, wanting to make sure we were

"Of course" he said and kissed my forehead

"Goodnight Eli, I love you" I said with a smile

"Goodnight Clare, and I love you too" he said back with a light smile, then he leaned to me and we kissed, just a light kiss, only a few seconds long but it was filled with so much passion, we parted and I leaned into his chest, and breathed in his scent that I had longed to smell again, he held me closer and I happily drifted off into dreamland.

**I know it was super fluffy and kinda fillery but I like it, and let me know if you did, and I know it was really short but I have a two hour early dissmissle tomorrow and no school Monday so I will get up at least 2 more chapters by Monday, so R&R love u's :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**My first 5 chapters were all in the same day, lol, well here is finally a different day. anyways here is the next chapter :)**

The sunlight was streaming through the slits in my blinds as I woke up to the buzz of my alarm, I felt his arms still wrapped around me, It was nice I felt so safe, I wanted to say like that forever, sadly I had to get up and get Ryesse ready for school. I slowly tried to lift up his arm and slide out from his arms without waking him but when I did he pulled me back into him

"Were do you think your going?" he whisperd right into my ear, I could feel his warm breath

"I have to get Ryesse ready for school" I answerd

"Alright" he said defeted, I got up and so did he

"What are you doing?" I questioned, it was 6 o'clock why would he want to get up

"I'm going to help you blue eyes" whenever he said that nickname it made my heart flutter, I walked down stairs with Eli right behind me

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him while looking in the cabniets, he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me stopping me in my tracks

"I've got it, you just go get ready" he sweatly whisperd into my ear, I could only nod in response, he turned me around to face him and he kissed me, I put my arms around his neck and put my fingers through his hair, his tunge brushed against the bottem of my lip begging for enterance and I happily obliged

"Ewww!" Ryesse yelled when he came downstairs, Eli and I both quickly pulled apart and faced Ryesse, we both lightly laughed at the look on Ryesse's face

"Oh stop, know go upstairs and start to get ready for school" I said with a smile Ryesse turned and ran up the stairs, and me and Eli burst out laughing, once we were done he gave me a light kiss and I walked upstairs to help Ryesse get ready and to get ready myself, when we were almost done I could smell whatever Eli was cooking, when we were done me and Ryesse walked downstairs

"What smells so good" I said while entering the kitchen with Ryesse right behind me, then I saw the food on the table, sausage, bacon, and the fluffiest pancakes I had ever seen. I smiled as Eli plced a few more pancakes on the stack.

"You made all of this?" I questioned with a smile

"Well of course, I told you I'd make breakfast" he smirked at me

"Thank you" I said as we all sat down, we all ate a ton of food and when we got done and cleaned up it was time to go.

"Ryesse , come say goodbye to daddy" Ryesse came into the livingroom where Eli and I were

"What, were is daddy going, I don't want him to leave" he said with his face sad and tears forming in his eyes

"Oh hunny, he's not going anywhere, but you have to go to school, you'll see him after school" I compforted him

"Oh ok, bye daddy!" he said while hugging Eli, and then ran out the door and got into the car, I grabbed my purse and headed for the door until I felt someone twirl me around by my wrist

"What no goodbye kiss" he said with a smirk, he cupped my face with his hands and leaned in and kissed me, I put my arms around his neck and deepned the kiss, we pulled apart needing air

"Hey. How about you meet me at Ryesse's school and pick him up with me, I think he'll like if you did"

I said with a smile

"That sound good" he said

"Well I have to go or we both will be late, goodbye see you later"

"Bye" we kissed once more, just light and quick, I left and drove Ryesse to school and got to work just on time.

It was the end of the day, and I left work to meet Eli to pick Ryesse up from school, as planned Eli was there waiting for me to get him

"Hey, you ready?" I asked he nodded in response and intertwined his fingers with mine, we walked hand in hand into the school.

"Hey" I said while walking into the room where there was a few kids still in there playing with toys

"Hello Miss Edwards and, the man who I'm guessing is Ryesse's father?" Miss Smith said

"How did you know?" Eli asked completely confused, Miss Smith let out a small laugh

"Ryesse has been talking about you all day" she said

"Oh" Eli and I both said

"Hi mommy, daddy...Look Miss Smith, this is my daddy" Ryesse said happy as can be

"I see that" Miss Smith answerd and then continued

"So Clare you remember about our parent teacher confrence tomorrow" she said

"I wont" and replyed

"Alright see you tomorrow, and have a good afternoon Ryesse"

"Bye" Ryesse answerd

"Goodbye" me and Eli both said, we walked outside and I asked, already knowing the ansewre

"So are you going with me or daddy?"

"Daddy!" Ryesse replyed, we got home and I started to make dinner while Eli helped Ryesse with his homework, we ate like a happy family talking about Ryesse's school and everything else, we finished up and the Eli and Ryesse went outside to play while I cleaned up, I went to the back door and called to them

"I'm going to grandmas house, I should be back soon" Ryesse kept playing and Eli came up to me

"why are you going there" Eli questioned

"I just have to clear some things up, ill only be a little" I said

"Don't be mean Its not a big deal" Eli said

"I wont I am just going to ask her ok" I lied but covered it up very nicely

"Alright" he replyed, then gave me a sweet peck on the lips and went back to Ryesse, and then I was off to my mothers.

**Hey I am so so so sorry for not updating in like over 2 weeks I think, I was babysitting a lot and I had homecoming, and I sorta had a writers block, I knew how I wanted the story to go but I couldn't write it, it was really weird, anyways thank you for waiting and I hope you like this one and I will try to update once or twice a week at the least, your reviews make me smile, it would be nice if u left on :)**

**Love u's 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's the next chapter, I hope u all like it. Love u all**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Degrassi :'(**

"Mom!" I yelled as I walked in the door

"In the kitchen!" she yelled back, I walked into the kitchen

"Hey honey, how have you been?" she said with a smile while she was drying off her hands from the dishes she just got done washing.

"Well mom, I'm glad you asked" I took a deep breath and then continued

"I was at work yesterday and I had a meeting with a man who wanted to get his book publish" she nodded so I continued

"I read some of his story and it was amazing, it was so detailed and beautiful, but for some reason it seemed so familiar" she gave me a confused look and said

" Why is that?" my expression got slightly angry and so did my voice

"Well mother, that's because this writer, wasn't _just _any writer, It was Eli, and the story was about me!" I saw her eyes widen so I continued.

"So we got to talking, and long story short the reason I am here is to ask you something...where r they" I said the last part in a even angrier voice then before.

"I uhhh, don't know what you are talking about" she said, and I could tell it was a lie and it made me even more annoyed with her.

"The letters, MY letters, mom, give them to me!" I demanded, she closed her eyes and nodded, she walked upstairs and I sat down on the couch to try to calm myself down, after a few moments I herd her coming back downstairs, she laid a box in front of me on the coffee table, I opened the box seeing all of the letters inside, I felt a tear run down my cheek. My mother started to speak.

"Clare, honey, I'm sorry, I thought it was the bes..." I cut her off

"I need to cool off, I'll be back in a few days and then we can talk about it" I said in a stern voice and no emotion in my face. I picked up the box and left without another word, I drove the 15 minutes it took to get home, I parked in the driveway and just sat there for a minute, I looked over to my right where the box of letter sat, I opened the box and picked one out, the first on he sent me, it was dated 2 days after we broke up, I slowly opened it and began to read.

_Clare,_

_I miss you already, every time I close my eyes I see you face, I haven't stopped thinking about you, I am trying to figure out why you left, I even made a list._

_I was only your high school crush_

_I did something wrong_

_You finally figured out your way to good for me_

_You never really loved me_

_I'm just to good looking_

_I'm only joking about the last one, I bet it made you laugh, I miss you laugh so much, I miss you so much Clare, I'm going crazy without you. I **will ** find you one day weather it's tomorrow or 10 years from now, I promise you that, I will wait for you until the day I die._

_ I love you more than you will ever know,_

_ -Eli_

I felt the tears running down my cheeks, and falling on the paper, right beside the old ones that Eli had left, I pick up a few more and the all said the same things, about how he will find me and wait for me and how much he loves and misses me, but they were all so different and meaningful at the same time, I put them back in the box, it was past 9 and I knew Eli had already put Ryesse to bed, I grabbed the box and walked up the steps, unlocked the door and walked inside, I herd Eli in the kitchen I quickly ran in there and flung myself into his arms and started to cry even harder then before he held me close to him comforting me even though he had know clue what was wrong.

"I'm sorry I left you, I didn't know it hurt you so much, I thought of you everyday, I'm so sorry I left you and made you miss 5 years of your sons life, and left you not knowing what was going one, I'm just so sorry" I said almost to fast to even understand between my crying, he was still confused until he saw the box full of letters on the couch were I had dropped them, he pulled out of the hug and lifted my chin to make eye contact with me, and said in a soft voice

"You read them didn't you?" I nodded in response

"Clare, it's okay all that matters is that we are together now, and it's not your fault, you never got the letters" he said in a sweet and loving tone.

"I know but.." I put his finger over my lips so I couldn't talk anymore

"No, like I said we are together and that's all that matters right now" I nodded in defeat, we hugged again, I pulled out and walked over to the box and picked up the first letter he wrote opened it and gave it to him, he looked confused but read it anyway, I could tell when he got to were I wanted him to because he looked up at me, and then he kissed me with so much passion, I wrote on the letter, underneath his reasons I wrote, _6. I was stupid and to scared, to tell you the truth even though in the back of my mind I new you would always be there for me._ We both pulled away at the same time in need of air, he put his forehead agents mine and whispered.

"I love you more than you will ever know Clare"

"No, Eli, I do know, because I love you more than anything" I said back, we both smiled

"I've had I long day, I think it's time for bed" I said

"Sounds like a plan" he replied, I took his hand and we walked upstairs, we both took a shower and got ready for bed, we crawled in and pulled the covers up

"Goodnight Eli, I love you"

"I love you too Clare" we kissed one last time, he wrapped his arms tightly around me, I put my head on his chest and fell asleep within seconds.

**Well here you are, I hope you liked it, please review my loves :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is chapter 8, it's finally a diff POV...lol, hope u like it**

*Eli's POV (finally)*

I woke up earlier then normal, I looked down at the angel in my arms, she looked so cute when she slept. I missed her so much, the events of these last two days have been unforgettable, I never imagined that she left me because she was pregnant, her mom must have really gotten to her to make her think that I wouldn't be there for her every step of the way, I think she always knew I would have, and I can't believe he mom hide the letters from her, 365 letters, I guess her mom didn't like the fact that I got her daughter pregnant. I wonder what happened between them last nigh, I'll ask her later it's to soon to bring it up, I feel so bad that she had to be a single mom for five years. Well at least I'm here now, I will never let her leave again.

Clare began to stir, and slowly opened her eyes, looking up at me, she smiled

"How long have you been staring at me?" she asked still smiling

"Why?, I can't look at my beautiful girlfriend?" I asked, she blushed and playfully hit my shoulder

"So what do you wanna do today, it's Saturday and I thought we could do something as a family?" she smiled at me once again.

"What did you have in mind?" she questioned

"Well, we could go out for breakfast, then maybe the park, and then I was thinking we could go to see my parents" I said the last part a little quieter then the rest.

"I told them what was going on and they really want to meet there grandson" I quickly added, she smiled

"That sounds like a great plan, I want him to get to know them, But, I'm a little afraid they will hate me for what I did" she said, her smile faded and she looked a little sad

"There not mad at you Clare, they want me to be happy, so it doesn't matter" I tried to comfort her, she gave me a weak smile.

"I guess we should get Ryesse up and ready" she said

"Sounds like a plan, but, you get yourself ready, I'll take care of Ryesse"

"No, it's fine I..." I cut her off

"I got it, you relax"

"Fine" she finally gave up, I gave her a quick kiss and went to Ryesse's room, I walked up to the door to see him sound asleep, he looked so much like me, I still can't believe that I had a son, but at the same time it feels so right, like I have been with him all these years, I already love him so much, I can't imagine not being in his life for another second, I slowly walked into his room and over to his bed, I shook him lightly and said his name. I herd him groan, wow he was just like me

"Ryesse, it's time to get up, we are going out for breakfast" he just groaned again

"You can get whatever yo want" I said trying to bribe him, his head shot up

"Even chocolate chip pancakes with tons of syrup and whipped cream?" he eagerly asked

"Yes, even that, but you have to get ready" he sprang off the bed and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth, I chuckled when he did, after getting him and myself ready, I let him pick out his own cloths, most of his cloths were black, gray, and white with a few reds and dark blues, I was surprised that Clare would let him have such a dark wardrobe, he picked out gray jeans, a black shirt with a little skull on the bottom and black DC sneakers with white skulls on them as well, he also had a black leather jacket over top. When we came down I saw Clare sitting on the couch, she looked amazing as always

"You ready?" I asked when we got downstairs, she jumped a little

"You bet" she relied, we all got into Morty and we where on our way, when we got to the diner Ryesse ordered exactly what he said he was going to get

"I can't believe you told him he could get that" Clare said not liking how unhealthy it was for him

"Oh Clare relax, it's one day, and I needed a way to get him up" I said defending myself

"You are such a pushover" she said with a laugh

"Am not, and look at him, he's loving it" I said and we both looked a Ryesse, he had a fork in his and was inhaling the pancakes, he had syrup and whipped cream all over his face, we both laughed.

"Whatever, but you have to clean him up" she said I just shrugged, we finished up and I took Ryesse into the restroom and cleaned him up, when we came out Clare said

"What took you two so long? You two were in there for ten minutes"

"Aren't you so hilarious" I said in a sarcastic tone, and then continued

"How does on boy get so messy?" I questioned

"Well, you let him eat chocolate chip pancakes with tons of syrup and whipped cream" she said and then laughed a little

"You ready?" I asked her

"Yeah, but where are we going first?" she asked not wanting to give away what we were going today

"Well I was thinking my m-o-m and d-a-ds" I said spelling it out

"Mom and dad, you both are right her why would we go home?" Ryesse asked, I forgot he was in kindergarten and could spell a few words, I looked a Clare and she nodded

"Well Ryesse we are going to see your grandma and grandpa's house" I said getting down to his level

"Ok. But grandma and grandpa don't live together" he said, me and Clare let out a laugh

"Not those grandparents, my mom and dad, you other grandparents" I said trying to get him to understand

"Oh, Ok" he said like there was nothing to it

"Alright, then I guess were on our way" Clare said and we all got in the car and headed to my parents house so they could see there grandson for the first time.

**Okay, so two in one day, that's really amazing for me, I have a poll on my profile its if you think their baby should look more like Clare or Eli (this wont come in for a little while F.Y.I, so u have a little time to vote) well this chapter was a little fillery but I had to do it...lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm so so sorry about how long it took me to update, I've been real busy with school, cheering, field hockey, and other life things. Also I have been facing a little writers block, and it sucks, well here you are my lovely readers!**

**P.S. I'm not really making Eli's parent how they are on the show, they r still gonna be nice and stuff, but just not look like they do and stuff.**

Clare's POV

We pulled up to Eli's parents house, I was beyond scared, what if they did hate me? I mean how could they no? Ugh. I took a big breath in and let it out. Eli noticed and grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Don't be scared" It's like he read my mind.

"That's what you keep telling but, I'm still scared" I replayed

"Are we going in" Ryesse ask, in a sort of eager way

"Yes" I said and let out another breath I didn't realize I was holding in. We walked up to the door and Eli pressed the door bell, Just a few moments later Eli's mother came to the door and greeted us with a warm smile and said

"Oh Eli, you know you can just knock" She opened the door for us more. When me and Eli were dating in high school I always loved her, she is one of the sweetest and warm people I have ever met, whenever I needed a place to stay she would always let me in, and Eli's father was always sweet to me, they both loved how I made Eli happy, which is way I am scared they hate me now.

"Oh Clare, it's been way to long" Eli's mother said pulling me into a big hug, which relived some of my stress, but I wasn't 100 percent sure. I smiled at her in return

We walked into the kitchen were Eli's father was , he looked up and smiled at me, I returned a smile to him as well.

"Good to see you again Clare" he said, and I was feeling better, I let out a breath, happy that they didn't hate me.

It's good to see you both, I was a little scared to come here today, I thought you would hate me" I honestly said, the both laugh a little

"Oh we could never hate you, and we understand what happened, we are just glad you're here know, oh and were is our grandson?" she said the last part with excitement in her voice

"Oh, Ummm" I looked around to see Ryesse Sitting on the couch, and Eli going over to him, Eli brought Ryesse over.

"Hi, I'm Ryesse" He said, I could tell he was excited as well

"Well hello Ryesse, I'm Nora, you grandma, and that's David, your Grandpa" she said pointing to Eli's dad, who smiled, Ryesse had a big smile on his face and gave her a great big hug, then went over to Eli's dad and did the same. We all had smiles on our face by now.

"How about we go to the park?" Eli's dad asked Ryesse

"Yeah!" Ryesse replied, we all let out a little laugh

"Why don't you two stay here and me and David will take Ryesse?" Eli's mother asked

"Alright, it will give you some alone time with Ryesse" I said, and with that they left. It was just me and Eli now.

"I'm glad they get to spend some time with them, and I'm glad they don't hate me" I said as we sat on the couch.

"I told you they didn't"

"I know. So what do you want to do?" I asked him

"Hmmm, movie?" he suggested

"Sure" I simply said, for a while we just sat and watch the movie, when it was over we watch T.V. Until Eli's parents came back with Ryesse. Not long after we herd a car pull up and they walked in the door, Ryesse had a huge smile on his face and so did Eli's parents

"So what did you guys do today?" I asked

"Well, we went to the park, then we went for a walk, and then we got ice cream!" Ryesse said

"Well it sounds like you had a good day" Eli said, I nodded my head in agreement, the rest of the day we spent catching up and looking through some old scrapbook to show Ryesse how much he looked like Eli when he was little, Eli's parents we both surprised at how similar they looked. It was time for dinner so we all sat down and eat the wonderful meal Eli's mom made. Once we were all done we played a few games, before I knew it, it was almost 9:00

"I had a great time, but I think it's about time we go home so we can put someone to bad" I said pointing to Ryesse

"Goodbye Grandma and Grandpa, see you soon" Ryesse said and gave them each a hug

"Goodbye darling" Eli's mother said to Ryesse

"Bye champ" Eli's dad said to Ryesse

"We will be back as soon as possible" I said and gave them each a hug, Eli did the same, we walked out the door with a final wave goodbye. By the time we got home it was 10, and Ryesse went straight to bed, and so did me and Eli.

**I Know it was really short but it was a filler, I really hope to have the next one up by this weekend **

**(hopefully Friday, but no promises). Everyone needs to vote one my pool! Review! Love you all.**


	10. Authers Note Sorry

**I feel like the worst person ever, I havn't updated in FOREVER, I had th next chapter typed up and was gonna put it up today but my computer deleted it. Ugh. So I will have the next chapter up this week cause I have some things going on. Im so so so so so so sorry. :/ **

** -Eeihlyn.**


End file.
